


third time's the charm (or maybe the thirtieth)

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Daichi stumbles over two little words





	third time's the charm (or maybe the thirtieth)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I haven't uploaded the next chapter of 'swept up by your wave' and I apologise, it will be out soon, I swear! This last week has been a mess for me so I wrote this self-indulgent fic to cheer me up, plus I really want to do 'subyw' justice which is why I am taking my time with it. Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for even clicking on this in the first place <3

The first time he said it,  Kuroo didn't even notice.

 

It couldn't be helped though, he had said it just as Kuroo was rushing out to make his morning lecture. Being in the last year of his Chemistry degree was no joke: it was brutal, hectic and exhausting which meant Kuroo couldn't afford to miss a single lecture, even if all he had wanted to do that morning was stay in bed and cuddle. Daichi had said it quietly; softly, muffled by bed sheets and pillows. The words left his lips in a shy mumble, his eyes squeezed shut, breathed bated as he waited for his boyfriend's reaction. But Kuroo was already out the door before he could fully register what had been said to him, a blur of _I'll see you later, Daichi!_ rushing from his own lips. Daichi had paused and sat up looking at the door that had just closed, then laughed, falling back into the sheets; releasing the anxiety he had held over saying the words, chuckling into his pillows at Kuroo's lack of a response and finally sighing as he debated when the best time would be to try again.

* * *

 

The second time goes much like the first, Kuroo barely hears him.

 

Over the sound of pounding music, his sarcastic response to one of Kuroo's comments goes unheard. Daichi had meant for it to be more biting, but after almost 2 years with him, the bark he usually had was diminishing fast. Only to be replaced with affection so strong it embarrassed Daichi everytime he thought about it. Such was the case that evening, when they found themselves in one of Tokyo's many clubs, dancing and drinking the night away in celebration of graduation. Thinking about saying those words was bad enough, but having them slip out casually was mortifying. Making his way to the bar, he ordered himself another drink, something strong to drown out the bubbling warmth that came from thinking on how much he loved his idiot boyfriend.

* * *

 

The third, fourth and fifth time (surprise, surprise) go the same way.

 

In Daichi's defence, they were said on the same night as the second so he couldn't help but still be wary, but alcohol had loosened him up as he hauled Kuroo through their dorm entrance and into their room. The words had left his lips to reassure his very drunk, very agitated boyfriend who had suddenly sprung 101 questions on him. _Will we still be together even though we have graduated? Will you move back to Miyagi? Why don't you move in with me for real? We can find a nice apartment together, we can even get a cat! Would you like that, Daichi?_ As he answered with yeses and the occasional no, the extra words tumbled from his lips with amusement as he took in Kuroo's distressed face: his wobbly gold eyes and his adorable pout. Daichi pressed a kiss to his trembling lips as he tucked him into bed, making sure that they eased out to a drunken smile before he pulled away. Kuroo wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, so it was fine to say it one last time, and to be fair neither would Daichi.

* * *

 

The sixth, ninth and fifteenth time all follow suit.

 

Daichi was just being strategic, he wasn't someone that used words very much to convey his feelings, preferring to let his actions speak for him. Saying those words were a lot for him, so he simply found a way around the embarrassment. It didn't matter if Kuroo didn't hear him, he had still said them. Daichi made a habit of tailing them on to every sentence that fell just out of his boyfriend's hearing: just as he had shut doors, as he was had turned on their noisy shower, as they had ended a phone call. He mouthed them whenever Kuroo had his back turned: as he reached to get something from a cupboard, or as he had closed his eyes during a yawn. Daichi took every opportunity to get out the words he knew he couldn't yet say to his face. It was silly, of course it was, because it wasn't even as big as the three words they had yet to say to each other, but it was a stepping stone in that direction and maybe that's what made Daichi so apprehensive to say them to him directly.

* * *

 

But like all habits, once fully formed, they become almost impossible to break.

 

Daichi had unwittingly begun to let the words slip out more and more, slowly but surely getting closer to Kuroo's ears even though they still didn't quite reach them. They reached the ears of others though. They reached Kenma's, who had looked at Daichi with mild surprise and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. They had reached Bokuto's, who had let out a boisterous laugh at Daichi's flustered face. They had even reached Suga's who had looked at him with wide eyes, a devilish grin spreading across his face. But it wasn't until months after the first time he said them, that the words finally reached Kuroo's ears.

 

“Did you just call me ‘my love’? Why have I only noticed now?”

 

Daichi feels his whole body heat up in embarrassment, only just registering that the words had left his mouth. He looks up to see Kuroo's incredulous face, a pink blush making itself apparent across his cheeks. They had been unpacking their stuff into their new apartment and after Kuroo had asked if he was good with takeout that evening, the words had just added themselves onto his reply.

 

"Daichi?"

 

"W-what?"

 

"Say it again."

 

"No."

 

He turns away to start taking books out of a random box when lithe arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a warm chest. Daichi squirms, the heat in his body getting warmer as Kuroo nuzzles the back of his head chuckling.

 

"How long have you called me that? I can't believe I never noticed."

 

"Who said I say it often?"

 

"You said it way too comfortably for that to have been the first time." He chuckles directly into Daichi's ear. "Say it again, please Daichi."

 

Huffing, Daichi turns around, still in Kuroo's arms, and looks up at him with determination. He opens his mouth but falters, the words dying on his lips. He deflates and tries again but the words won't come, sighing he presses his forehead to Kuroo's chest in exasperation. Hearing his boyfriend let out a rambunctious laugh, Daichi jabs him in the side.

 

"Ow, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just you're so cute Daichi, I can't."

 

"Can't what?"

 

"Can't get over how I feel about you, _my love_."

 

Groaning with faux irritation, Daichi pushes away from Kuroo, his whole body aflame. Kuroo laughs again, pulling him back into his arms for a kiss. When they break apart, gold eyes stare into brown ones: tender and full of affection.

 

"Can we continue unpacking now?" Daichi asks, his eyes filled with the same affection. Kuroo tilts his head, blinking with  puppy dog eyes. Taking a deep breath, Daichi steadies himself before speaking again:

 

_"Can we continue unpacking now, my love?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly having arms wrapped around my waist and pulled into someone's chest is my dream, so I am living vicariously through Kurodai ~~don't judge me please though I deserve it~~ , anyway thank you so much for reading this, please let me know what you felt about this fic. I hope it made you smile in someway and I hope things look up for you in someway: you'll get through it, whatever it is you are going through, no matter how hard things are right now, you'll get through it. Thank you and I hope you are happy <3  
> p.s this was inspired by the dialogue prompt: “Did you call me ‘my love’? Why have I only noticed now?”


End file.
